Is He Really All That Vain?
by Vyren Rolar
Summary: Basically, my version of how Draco and Hermione get together. I did it to the lovely song, "You're so Vain." The pairing is DracoxHermione, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Nothing stronger than kissing.


A.N.: This is my first fic, so be nice. Not that I don't want constructive criticism. I omitted the last verse of the song, because I didn't feel like Saratoga and Nova Scotia had much to do with Draco or Hermione. Let me know if you have any ideas.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you can bet that Hermione would have ended up with Draco. Ah, well. I do not own the song "You're so Vain," either. Again, unfortunate. I am making no money whatsoever off of this. I am merely amusing myself and any others who are crazy enough to read it.

_--_

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot_

Draco Malfoy strutted into the great hall, yet another filthy Slytherin wench hanging on his arm. He was wearing blood red dress robes, and his silver fedora was resting lopsidedly on his head, preventing his cronies from knowing where he was looking. It was the night of the Winter Ball, and Draco Malfoy was staring fixedly at the love of his life. It was a good thing he had memorized the steps to the gavotte before hand, otherwise he might have stumbled.

_You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte_

Hermione Granger sat daintily in a chair, as much a wallflower as many girls that night, even though she was twice as pretty as any of them. She was holding a Muggle compact in her hand, observing silently through the mirror as her first true love made his grand entrance. He appeared as cocky as ever, and she wondered how she could have ever fallen in love with him. He danced so perfectly, and she wished with all her heart that she could be his partner.

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and..._

Draco watched her preen herself with something akin to hunger. He wished he was brave enough to ask her to dance. He couldn't, though, because that would ruin his image. His father would kill him.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you? _

Hermione knew that he would never ask her to dance. He was too vain for that, too cocky. The song ended, and what began to play after sounded as if it was meant for him. She caught something about apricots, and smiled. That was his favorite fruit. How she had found that out, she couldn't say. She had been gathering information about him for several years, even though she didn't want to.

_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naïve_

Draco knew he was being naïve. Even so, he knew he had to tell her. He had loved her for years, and even if she hated him for it, she had a right to know. She deserved that much, especially considering the jerk he'd been to her ever since he met her. Ever since he fell in love with her.

_Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave_

Hermione watched as the apple of her eye sauntered over to the punch bowl and poured a drink for that moron hanging on him. People like that disgusted her. Why, if he asked her to be his date, she wouldn't take him for granted. She wouldn't drool over him. No, she'd be kind, and enjoy every moment, because he would be gone before she knew it.

_But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me_

Draco had to find some way to get this- this- _female_ off him. He had to get away. "Goyle! Be a gentleman. Ask this lovely lady to dance!" He tried to sound cordial about it.

"Whatever you say, Boss," the big oaf mumbled. He took the girl's arm clumsily, not seeming to notice her look of indignity.

At last, when Draco was sure they were gone, he started walking.

_I had some dreams, there were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

Hermione couldn't believe it. Was that pompous windbag _actually_ walking towards her? She couldn't believe her luck. No, best not get her hopes up. He was probably just going to insult her breeding again. _Stop dreaming_, she chided herself. _You're not going to go up in the clouds tonight. Not tonight._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you? _

Draco hesitated, realizing the foolishness of what he was about to do. It would ruin his reputation. It would probably kill him. It might put her in danger. He couldn't do that. He had to. For once in his life, he couldn't be vain. He had to do this.

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

Hermione had to be dreaming. She had to. There was no way the love of her life was actually going to ask her to dance. There was no way. No chance. None.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you? _

Draco gulped. This was it. "Would—would you like to dance?" He hoped he didn't sound too hopeful. For the second time in his life, he prayed. He prayed that she would say yes.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you? _

Hermione gaped. "You are not—I repeat, not—brave enough to ask me to dance. There is no way you are asking me to dance. If—if you were… I'd say yes. But you can't be, so…" She gulped. Maybe he wasn't as vain as she thought.

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you? _

Draco whooped inwardly. He held out his hand to her. "Dance with me, Hermione. We may only have one chance. Please, dance with me. I may die tomorrow. Dance with me." His heart skipped a beat as she place her hand in his and smiled. He led her onto the dance floor, and held her as close as he could while they danced. He whispered again and again that he loved her, that he always had, that he always would. He didn't care what anyone else thought. As the song died, he looked into her eyes, and saw tears.

"I thought you were vain. I thought—" He cut her off with a kiss. It lasted no more than a moment, yet it seemed to go on for eternity. He loved her. That was all that mattered. He didn't care what his father did. Their love was all that mattered. All that mattered.


End file.
